Sentience
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Brains meets Roller and helps Optimus Prime's drone gain sentience.
1. Chapter 1

On a lazy day at NEST, Sam, Carly, and Bumblebee lounged around in the rec. room. Sam and Carly had been called in for debriefing earlier that day, and now that that business was done with, Bumblebee insisted that they stay until his patrol. So they casually hung out for a while. Though it seemed that the visiting humans were out of the way enough for no one to notice them, one tiny Autobot had become very distracted by the humans. The tiny Autobot rolled behind some furniture and peeked up at the two visiting humans sitting on Bumblebee's lap. What the tiny spy bot didn't realize was that the humans weren't the only ones being watched. Not far away, Wheelie and Brains entered the rec. room as well. They came to NEST with Carly and Sam earlier, and were returning to them out of boredom. The drones weren't really close with any other Autobots except Bumblebee. So they had no one to visit while they were on base. Colonel Lennox's daughter wasn't on base. Usually she could entertain the drones for a while. But seeing that talkative and bubbly Annabelle was no where to be seen, the drones just took a spin around base just to see what everyone was doing. As they took their first steps inside the rec. room, they noticed the spy immediately. Maybe it was because they were relatively at the same height and optic level. Or maybe the tiny spy just stood out to Brains and Wheelie because he was a drone like them.

"That's really Prime's drone?" Brains asked.

"Yeah, Roller." Wheelie comfirmed.

"How come I haven't heard of him? Is he new too?" Wheelie spun his wheels and skated around Brains in the opposite direction of Roller. Brains followed Wheelie out of Roller's optical range.

"No he's not new." Wheelie finally said. "Infact, the story is that Roller's been Prime's drone since the beginning of the war. Maybe even earlier than that."

"Well where's he been since I joined? Being the Prime's drone, you'd think that'd make him real important, right? But no one ever talks 'bout him or ever sees him. What's up with that?"

"Roller's never left Prime's presence onece during the war, unless Prime comanded him to. He was with Prime when he crashed down to Earth, and he's been a member of NEST as long as Prime has. Roller just seems invisible sometimes because he doesn't interact with anyone else except Prime. And he refuses to let any human see him." Wheelie explained.

"But why? What's he got against humans and other Autobots?" Brains blurted.

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I do know why he doesn't want a thing ta do with any of the medics on this base. I asked Prime about him a while back and he told me that Roller's afraid of Ratchet because he's a flawed drone." Brains gave Wheelie a look.

"How's a drone supposed ta be flawed?"

"See how he's just a cybertronian wheeled cart right now?" Wheelie pointed out. Brains nodded. "That's all he is. He can't transform." Brains was shocked. He stared at Roller for a second.

"He's not a transformer?" Brains gaped. Wheelie's nod comfirmed it.

"He can't transform even if he tried. He's just not capable. And he wasn't created with vocal processors either." Wheelie continued. Brains took a quick look over the couch at the back of Bumblebee's head. (He still hadn't noticed two of the three drones in the room.) Brains thought for a moment.

"So does he talk like Bumblebee?" Brains asked.

"Nah. Bumblebee has vocals. They just don't work very well. Roller doesn't have any at all. So if he 'n Bee were ta talk ta each other, Roller's attempts of beeps and buzzes wouldn't translate the same as Bumblebee's. So anyway that's why he's a flawed drone. And he thinks if Ratchet ever gets his hands on him, he'd rip him apart trying to fix him. Or worse, he'd insist that Prime execute him for being flawed..." Wheelie trailed off. He couldn't believe he let the word 'execute' slip from his mouth. As Wheelie spoke, he and Brains both remembered a time when their Decepticon creators wanted to kill them. For Wheelie, it was when he betrayed the Decepticons for Mikaela Banes. So he never went back to them. For Brains, he was meant to be executed once his purpose as a brain unit was fulfilled. So he ran away. Wheelie hadn't realized it before. But now he understood how much he, Brains, and Roller had in common. Roller was right to worry about being flawed and different. But he was also wrong to judge the Autobots like that. "It's just a trust thing." Wheelie sighed.

Then Brains figured it out. How could Roller trust the Autobots, if he didn't know trust? How could he befriend anyone besides Optimus Prime, if he didn't know friendship? How could he choose good from evil, if he never felt good or evil personally affect him? Brains knew the answer to the last question. If his hunch was correct, Roller made choices between good and evil based on what Optimus Prime chose. If Brains' was right, Roller wasn't reall fearful or shy. He was just doing what his logic sensors and artificial emotions told him to do.

"Wheels? Is Roller sentient?" Brains questioned after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know. But if he is, he sure doesn't show it." Wheelie said. The drones looked up, seeing Bumblebee move on the couch. Within moments, Carly and Sam walked around the giant couch and approached the drones with Bumblebee. "What took ya so long?" Wheelie shouted at Sam and skated up to Carly. Wheelie attempted to weave between Carly's legs, but Carly stomped at him with her heals, and then cowered away to Sam's shoulder. 'Wuss' Wheelie laughed in his mind.

"Just catching up with Bumblebee." Sam answered. Bumblebee transformed into car mode and pulled up next to Sam. But he didn't open his car door.

_"Don't you think someone should drive you home?" _Bumblebee's radio played slowly.

"You can't?" Sam guessed.

_"Its gonna make me late. And that's for sure." _Bumblebee responded in the singing voice of a country singer. Sam got it. Bumblebee's duty as an Autobot was separating him from his charge again.

"Alright. We can catch a ride with someone else." Sam said, patting Bumblebee's door.

_"When it's time for leavin', I hope you understand." _Bumblebee's radio sang. Carly smiled at Bumblebee. She absolutly adored how he spoke through the radio, and always knew just who to quote.

"We understand Bumblebee. It was nice seeing you again." Carly said sweetly. Bumblebee hummed in an 'aawww!' sounding tone, and blinked his headlights once to aknowledge Carly. Then he revved up his engine and took off. Sam and Carly started walking and talking about who might drive them home. Carly wondered who would be available. But all Sam worried about was who was available and safe. He remembered all too well how he once thought it was safe to ride in the passenger seat of the Autobot speed demon, Sideswipe! Carly laughed at his story, and asked him if the Silver Speed Demon and Saitan's Comarro were partners in crime. Meanwhile Wheelie and Brains trailed behind a few feet. They couldn't help looking back at Roller who had moved to continue observing Sam and Carly.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna go talk ta him." Brains announced to Wheelie.

"Okay. But I don't know how much either of you are gonna understand from each other. Hurry back." Wheelie said before transforming and driving to keep up with the humans' walking pace. When Sam, Carly, and Wheelie were gone, Brains looked at Roller and started walking straight towards him. Roller spun around and reversed into a tight corner. Brains stopped a few feet away from him.

"So your Prime's drone, right?" Brains started. Roller didn't speak up.

**TBC**

**Bumblebee's quotes belong to their rightful owners.  
>Don't You Think Someone Should Drive You Home -by Butch Walker<br>Something More -by Sugarland  
>Ramblin' Man -by The Allman Brothers<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Roller, right?" Brains tried to start the conversation again. Roller ignored him, and spun out of his corner. "I saw ya watching those humans, and I'm just kinda curious." Brains said. Roller halted and rotated to look back at Brains. Roller finally attempted to verbally communicate with Brains. He spoke in almost silent beeping noises. It was the best he could do for having no vocal processors. Brains didn't understand one word of Roller's sentence and couldn't detect any emotion in his beeping at all. Roller expected this, and accessed comm. link connection. He never talked through the comm. links, because the only mech he ever talked to was Optimus Prime, and Optimus understood Roller's 'language' perfectly.

:The human life forms are intruders on NEST property.: Roller said in a dull inexpressive tone. Brains blinked in surprise.

:Whoa! You can talk like this?: Brains questioned.

:Clearly.: Roller replied. Brains smiled. He was sure he almost heard some attitude in that last statement.

:So there's hope for you yet.: Brains remarked, referring to Roller's current lack in sentience. Roller beeped once and then responded again with comm. links.

:Clarify.: Roller said blankly.

"Never mind that. Um... and 'bout those two humans. They're no trespassers. Ya don't need to keep watch on them." Brains said out loud, deciding that Roller could understand him both ways.

:Explain the human strangers.: Brains sighed.

"See, those two aren't strangers. You know the mech human, right?" Roller didn't respond to Brains' question. "Well he's Sam Witwicky. The boy who saved Optimus Prime's life twice." Brains couldn't believe he was actually gloating about Sam, when he really didn't care much for the human.

:Master.: Roller said. Brains figured he was referring to Optimus Prime.

"Right... So anyway, Sam has just as much right to be here as any Autobot. Like I said, Sam and his mate... Don't worry 'bout them." When Brains was finished, Roller didn't make a single beep or send a comm. link message. Walking away now would just be embarrassing and awkward. So Brains figured he might as well keep talking. "Roller? Where were you when Megatron offlined Optimus?"

:Offline.: Roller answered.

"Well yeah... wait, what?" Brains stuttered.

:Drones, not built with individual life forces. I function as Master functions.: Roller said. Brains was hit with mixed emotions. Surprise from the shocking fact that Roller offlined when Optimus Prime did. Curiosity of how or why Roller suposivly onlined again when Optimus was reserected. But mostly annoyance of Roller's 'Soundwave' personality. 'Did I ever talk like this to Shockwave?' Brains wondered.

"Don't you think it would be easier if ya had your own spark? That way you'd have your own life to look out for." Brains suggested. Roller let out a phrase of super fast squeaks. Brains could have sworn he'd just been insulted."You are extreamly advanced for having no spark, ya know that?"

:A drone's job, to serve their master, does not require a spark. A spark is unnecessary for my function.: Roller said.

"Maybe it isn't. Take it from someone who knows. There's a lot ya can't understand until you're sentient." Brains sensed he was going to far. But he dared to go farther. His new objective was to give Roller sentience one way or another. It really wasn't his buisness, whether Roller was sentient or not. But now that Brains had gotten himself involved, he refused to turn away.

:Function, understood. Loyalty being the only standard, to serve Master.:

"Well I don't mean to get on your nerves..." _'What nerves?'_ Brains thought to himself later. "...but I don't think Prime would like ya calling him your master."

:It is the truth.:

"I don't think so. He's not your master, because you guys are partners. Right? He told me drones are equals with other Autobots. Not slaves or servants." Brains argued while raisning his voice.

:Optimus Prime is a compassionate and understanding master. Not a cruel slave overseer.: Roller growled. Brains was sure he'd reached success when he heard Roller's expressive tone. It was so obvious now. If Roller could ever really care about someone, it had to be Optimus Prime. So all Brains had to do was use Roller's loyalty to Prime to give him full sentience. He was half way there. Now Roller just had to accept it.

"Listen to yourself, why don't ya? If Prime's such a great master, then what are you afraid of?"

:Clarify.: Roller said in his usual dull way. Brains facepalmed.

"What are you afraid of?" Brains repeated. "Optimus Prime accepts you for who you are. He is your partner and friend! And you don't even know what that means."

:The concept of friendship is difficult to put into logical words.: Roller replied.

"You know how happy you'd make Optimus if you could _really _understand?"

:Master... Optimus Prime would be pleased if I were sentient?: Brains wondered if he was asking too much from Roller. It really wasn't his business to be concerned about. 'Eh well. It's what's best for him.' Brains comfirmed.

"He would be pleased. He'd be proud of you too, I bet." Brains said. Roller was quiet again. Brains figured Roller didn't understand pride either.

:How do I please him?: Roller's voice that Brains recieved through the comm. links changed again. This time Roller almost sounded anxious. But Brains didn't have an answer for Roller.

"I guess you just have to think of it on you own. Wheelie became sentient the first time he stuck up to another Decepticon who was beatin' on him. That's what he told me. Me? I figured out I could think n' act on my own when I was running for my life from the Decepticons. It just came to me. I knew that I mattered, I cared that I mattered, and I didn't wanna die. Wheelie and I got sparks because of survival." Brains was distracted by the sound of Wheelie's toy truck honk behind him. He turned around and saw Wheelie in truck mode, waiting for him. Brains shrugged to Roller. "I dunno how you're going to do it. But I hope ya figure somethin' out." Brains started walking away, but then he added, "By the way this is all your choice, y'know. If you think I'm steering you wrong, just forget I was ever here." Without another word, Brains hopped in the back of Wheelie's alt. and they drove off to leave with Sam and Carly.

That evening, Roller couldn't stay foccused on his every day dutties. So he went to his and Optimus Prime's quarters and turned in for the night. Roller had a habbit of recharging in Optimus Prime's trailer. But tonight he felt like staying closer to Optimus. He also hoped to be able to express some sort of 'feeling' towards Optimus that would require sentience, some time before Optimus recharged that night. Roller parked next to the head of Prime's berth. He spun his wheels and thought for hours about what it ment to have sentience. But no matter how much he thought about it, he just didn't know how to have that awareness of that mental state. He was sure he was on the virge of processing the emotion: frustration. But he didn't know like Brains said he did. He had the potential to care and feel. But he just couldn't get it straight in his head. Not like Optimus could.

Eventually Optimus Prime came back to his quarters. He smiled when he saw Roller parked close to his berth. Optimus kneeled in front of Roller.

"Are you accompanying me tonight?" Optimus Prime asked gently. Roller didn't respond. Optimus suspected something right away. "Is something wrong Roller?" Roller scooted forward and nudged at Optimus Prime's hand. Optimus scooped the tiny drone up in his hand and sat down on his berth. Optimus rubbed his finger over Roller's side instinctivly. But he doubted it would do him any good, since Roller knew no sadness and could not be comforted. To Prime's amazement, it actually did something, though.

Roller had been thinking critically about every battle he and Prime had ever fought. In his memories he took note of every time Prime did something to protect Roller. He learned it was out of friendship. And then, the instant Optimus stroked his finger over Roller, he realized something amazing. He cared! He cared that Optimus Prime saved his life so many times. And Roller _knew _that he felt _thankful_! Roller suddenly burst out into squeaks of joy. He nuzzled into Prime's hand and repeatedly squeaked.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Optimus Prime had never heard Roller make a noise so loud. At first he thought Roller was hurt. But then Optimus felt a strange sensation inside of him. His spark didn't internally sense Roller's pressence. Optimus took a scan of Roller and then took a double scan. It was a miricle. Roller no longer relied on Optimus Prime's spark, and he'd created his own.

"Roller? What have you done?" Optimus asked in surprise. Roller suddenly realized a new emotion. Prime did not seem pleased, and that made Roller feel _guilty._

_"I'm sorry. I did it for you. You're my best friend. Are you angry?"_ Roller beeped quietly. His beeping changed in pitches nervously.

"No Roller. I am glad. Now that you know this mental state, I am confident you'll feel much happier. You made a great choice, friend." Optimus assured him. Then Roller made his first laugh. It was nearly muted because of his lack of voice processors. But Optimus understood the laugh loud and clear.

_"It wasn't all my choice." _Roller beeped, remembering his persuasive new friend, Brains.


End file.
